Hiryu Kakogawa
is a young man who transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Zi-O. Character History Early Life On April 24, 2009, Hiryu and his parents were amongst the passengers on a bus tour, which had included Sougo Tokiwa and his family, and Tsukuyomi. Mid-ride, the bus was hijacked by Sworz, who had held Sougo hostage. Tsukuyomi pulled out her gun and shot Sworz in order to free Sougo, but the shot ricocheted by Sworz’s fedora and knocked Hiryu unconscious. As the bus explodes in a tunnel, Sworz sends the children, including Sougo and Hiryu to a timeline where Dai-Mazines destroy the Earth. Sometimes after that, Hiryu and Sougo were hospitalized in the same room. However, Sougo was picked up by his uncle, while Hiryu had no one left. Since then, Hiryu blames Sougo for his misfortune, unaware of the whole truth behind the incident. Confronting Zi-O Obtaining the Zi-O Anotherwatch from Sworz, Hiryu went on a hunting spree against former Another Rider hosts to harvest their Anotherwatches and clashing paths with Zi-O, Geiz and Woz along the way. During his hunt on Hayase, Hiryu fought against all three Riders and demonstrate the ability to outmatch Woz Futurering Quiz. With Another Ghost as his final transformation, Hiryu unveiled his Another Zi-O form and engaged in a battle against Zi-O II. After wearing himself out, he runs off to chase Hayase and steals what remains of Another Wizard's powers. He then confronts Sougo, explaining to him that the incident from 10 years ago on the bus cost him his life and his parents, blaming the girl in the white dress for the accident. Sougo realizes that nothing he says will change his mind and they both transform and fight. However, the fight is interrupted by Geiz as he transforms into Geiz Revive and soundly defeats him. Sworz appears at the last second however and saves him. He confronts Geiz later on but is once again defeated by his new power, wondering how to become stronger when Heure arrives and has a plan to help him get stronger: taking White Woz's Kamen Rider powers. He then shows Hiryu how to infuse the Anotherwatch with unsuspecting civilians and control the Another Riders. Creating Another Ghost and Another Gaim, Hiryu sends them out to confront White Woz. As he is about to defeat his Another Riders, Hiryu uses a blank Ridewatch to absorb White Woz's powers. During this exchange, it's revealed that stealing White Woz's powers was a plan orcustrated by Black Woz to gain his powers and confront Geiz. Eventually, Hiryu and Heure create more Another Riders to do his bidding and confront Sougo. They fight for a while, but Sougo manages to get away and meet up with Geiz. Soon though, Hiryu confronts both of them and tries to kill Sougo but Geiz grabs his arm and defends him, saying that they are friends and will keep their promise. Hiryu sees little wrong with this as both of them are exhausted from using their powers so much recently and he is still at full power and has his Another Rider Army. Despite these overwhelming advantages, both Geiz and Sougo manage to overcome and defeat Hiryu. Despite Sougo didn't clearly remember the past, Sougo decides to apologize to Hiryu and suggest him to keep on living in the present, and didn't dwell in the past forever. Hiryu finally breaks down, and the Another Zi-O watch is destroyed... only for it to return back to normal. Forms *'Height:' 200.0 cm. *'Weight:' 92.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Forehead crest, left visor, sternum crest, left trapezius, and belt. *'Name and position: '"Zi-O"; Right visor and right trapezius Another Zi-O is Hiryu's main Another Rider form. Compared to the rest of the Another Riders, his Anotherwatch does not absorbed into his body, but rather, docked into a black-colored Ziku-Driver. ::Powers and Abilities *'Clairvoyance:' Paralleling Kamen Rider Zi-O II's Precedence Blades, Another Zi-O can perceive future events once the clock hands above his eyes spins. *'Watch Creation:'Another Zi-O can produce Anotherwatches simply using a blank watch to capture remaining powers out of previous hosts. He can also steal powers of existing Kamen Riders, like what he did with Kamen Rider Woz. ::Weapons *'Clock Hand Swords': Another Zi-O's favored weapons are a pair of swords themed after clock hands. They can merge into a single naginata and can perform a counterpart of Zi-O II's King Girigiri Slash. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25-28 - Another Build= Another Build *'Height: '''196 cm. *'Weight: 99 kg. *'''Year of Origin: 2017. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"BUILD";'' Right Hypochondrium. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Invulnerability:' Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle': His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. *'Flaming Basketball Projection': Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. *'Fullbottle Creation': He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. **'Fullbottle Augmentation': In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Ex-Aid= Another Ex-Aid *'Height:' 205 cmhttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ex-aid/ *'Weight:' 97 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2016. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"EX-AID";'' chest. ::'Powers and Abilities''' * : Another Ex-Aid creates a modified version of Mighty Action X which becomes known as an unbeatable game. *'Game World Travel': Another Ex-Aid can use the Game World as means of travelling into portable consoles. *'Game Area Manipulation': Befitting Ex-Aid's Kimewaza Slot Holder, Another Ex-Aid can affect the reality of the real world using Game Areas. * : A specialized strain of virus that Another Ex-Aid uses to infect young boys who are potential heart donors to his son. Additionally, he can summon them as his footsoldiers, appearing as monks with harpoons. His Bugster Virus grunts are of the same kind as Aranbura Bugster and Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. *'Self Revival': So long that the Ridewatch used to counter him is not from the same power, Another Ex-Aid can endlessly revive himself. *'Platform Game Capabilities:' Paralleling Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Another Ex-Aid has the abilities of playable characters in platform games, such as inhuman agility and superhuman jump. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Ghost= Another Ghost *'Height:' 204.0 cm. *'Weight:' 96.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2015. *'Position of year:' Back of his jacket. *'Name and position: '"GHOST";'' back in his jacket. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Soul Absorption': Another Ghost can extract human's soul out of their body and capture them in the eye-like symbol on his chest. Then he can release and absorb the stored souls to empower himself. *'Invisibility/Intangibility': Due to Another Ghost's host being dead, Another Ghost can make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability can be negated by the Ghost Ridewatch. *'Parka Ghosts Summoning': Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. *'"Gamma Commandos" Summoning': Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple monsters that resemble Gamma Commandos. *'Omega Drive Rider Kick': Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive (Ore). *'Ore Damashii Mimicry:' A unique ability to Hiryu's Another Ghost, he can split himself into three darker copies of Ore Damashii. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Gaim= Another Gaim *'Height:' 203.0 cm. *'Weight:' 105.0 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2013. *'Position of year:' Left sode ''(shoulder protection made of plates). *'Name and position: "GAIM";'' Right ''sode. ::'''Powers and Abilities *'Helheim Crack Manipulation': Another Gaim can willingly open cracks into Helheim and drag anyone into it or move the crack over the person. He is also capable of calling Inves-like monsters through the cracks as well. *'Monster Control': Another Gaim has full control over his Invess-like monstershttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_gaim/ The monsters are described as "インベスに似た怪人", monsters that resemble Inves, rather than just "Inves". *'Sword Manifestation': Another Gaim can manifest his zanbatō at will after transforming. *'Energy Bolts': Another Gaim can generate orange energy and launch it at his opponents. *'Teleportation': Another Gaim can teleport himself to another location at will. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another OOO= Another OOO *'Height': 194.0 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2010. *'Position of year:' Back. *'Name and position:' "OOO"; chest. ::Powers and Abilities *'Animal Abilities:' Like the Kamen Rider he is based on, he has the powers of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper, including large tiger claws that he uses as weapons. *'Cell Medal Reproduction:' In the similar vein to Greeed, Another OOO also can produce cell medals which can be used to create monsters that resemble Waste Yummies, but with higher durability than the originals.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_ooo/ Kuroto's Yummies are actually described in the official site as "屑ヤミーに似た怪人" or kaijin that resemble Waste Yummies, rather than actual Waste Yummies. Like actual Waste Yummies, they can exist by themselves or with a human host and follow their creator's will. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 - Another Faiz= Another Faiz *'Height:' 186.0 cm *'Weight:' 91.0 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2003 *'Position of year:' Left shoulder *'Name and position:' "FAIZ"; Right shoulder. ::Powers and Abilities *'Lifespan Manipulation': Another Faiz is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. *'Rider Kick:' Another Faiz can shroud his entire body with red aura to perform his variation of Faiz Blaster's Crimson Smash. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 25 }} Equipment *A black variant of Ziku-Driver that appears after putting the Zi-O Anotherwatch on his waist. *Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket. As Hiryu already possessed the Zi-O Anotherwatch, he can create past versions of Anotherwatches by targeting past contract holders and absorb the essence with a blank Anotherwatch. *Various Anotherwatches from previous Another Riders - With the help of his own powers, Hiryu can find previous contract holders and absorb the remnants of their power as Another Riders and not only assume their forms, but infuse them with civilians to manipulate and control them. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hiryu Kakogawa is portrayed by . As Another Zi-O, his suit actor is . Etymology is a homophone of the Japanese word for . Notes *Another Zi-O is the first Another Rider who doesn't have a "twisted" version of the original rider's belt but instead uses a recolor of the belt of the rider he is based on. **He is also the first Another Rider to have a different year than his Kamen Rider counterpart; Kamen Rider Zi-O was created in 2018. *He is the second person to become more than one Another Rider. *Despite being based on Kamen Rider Zi-O, Another Zi-O's ability to transform into past Another Riders makes him more analogous to Kamen Rider Decade due to his ability to transform directly into past Riders rather than a form based on them. *Another Zi-O's undersuit has an inverse color scheme of the original Zi-O. *Another Zi-O's swords are likely based on Timeranger's Double Vector than Zi-O's weapons, as those weapons possess a clock hand motif, and can combine and form into a staff/naginata mode. *As with every Another Rider, Hiryu as Another Zi-O is the polar opposite to Sougo, and to an extent, Geiz. **Sougo: Hiryu was given the power of Another Zi-O by Swartz to enact his revenge against Sougo, whom he believed to be responsible for his parents' deaths. Sougo was destined to become Oma Zi-O, and he became Zi-O to change his destiny by becoming a benevolent king. Hiryu is unable to get over from his past, while Sougo is more willing to move on. **Geiz: Both of them want to defeat Sougo. Geiz's motivation in doing so is justified in that he wants to prevent the tyranny of Oma Zi-O, while Hiryu's case is more of a personal vendetta. Geiz, however, is more willing to set aside his grudge agaisnt Sougo and work together with him if needed. Hiryu would go as far as to turn innocent people into Another Riders out of pure spite so he could get revenge on Sougo. Appearances to be added References See Also *Sougo Tokiwa - The original Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Another Riders Category:Object Monsters Category:Villains Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tank Monsters Category:Rabbit Monsters Category:Hedgehog Monsters Category:Shark Monsters Category:Hawk Monsters Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Armor Monsters Category:Plant Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters Category:Kamen Rider like